


sleepy night in

by Spideymitch



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideymitch/pseuds/Spideymitch
Summary: a hard works day earns a hard nights rest





	sleepy night in

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this actually is, but enjoy it anyways

A/N:So It’s currently 5am and I have to go to school in an hour so I am writing this way to heckin early in the morning so if it sucks I apologize ahead of time.

Olivia closed the door to the apartment and quietly removed her jacket. She could hear the tv in the bedroom blaring. 

She removed her shoes and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She knew that amanda would engulf her in a bear hug the minute she sat down on that bed and wouldn’t let her go, so she might as well be prepared. 

Amanda hadn’t seen her wife in approximately 24 hours so she was bound to be clingy. 

Olivia heard the tv in the room shut off and the door open, she was too busy washing her face to look up and notice the figure standing over her. It engulfed her into a hug, olivia jumped a bit.

After the whole lewis thing olivia hated people touching her, even at work if finn dared to put his hand to close to hers; he could see her shake from fear. 

“I missed you.” the tall figure said, not letting go of her wife who needed to get a towel to dry off her face. 

“I missed you too, but can you hand me that towel behind you?” olivia asked, her face become colder as she held it over the sink. 

Amanda handed her the cream colored towel and olivia quickly dried her face.

Olivia turned around and took amanda’s hand and lead her to the bedroom.

“I could sleep forever I’m so tired.” Olivia said quietly as she shuffled under the covers. Amanda did as well. She was more quiet than usual. 

“Hey are you ok.” olivia said, grabbing amanda and pulling her into a spoon cuddle. 

“Yeah, Just tired,” she responded. 

Olivia chuckled and placed a soft kiss onto amanda’s head as they both drifted softly to sleep.


End file.
